


Gość II

by Glenka



Series: Gość [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Drarry, Family, Hogwart, M/M, Mpreg, Polski | Polish, Romance, Slash, Teacher Draco Malfoy, Time Travel, Translation, Visions, Werewolf Bill Weasley, rodzina, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glenka/pseuds/Glenka
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE "The Guest 2" BummedOutWriter. Sequel do "Gościa". Draco się nudzi i postanawia zmienić zawód. Jakie będą tego konsekwencje?





	Gość II

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Guest 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912154) by [BummedOutWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BummedOutWriter/pseuds/BummedOutWriter). 



> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

# Gość II

\- Ehm... to jest... - wydukał Draco, przeglądając wróżbę Daisy Dursley. - Przewidziałaś, że zostaniesz zjedzona przez pannę Nott przed końcem roku?

\- Och. - skomentowała Elara Nott, podczas gdy Dursley rzuciła jej zjadliwe spojrzenie.

Draco siłą woli powstrzymał się od całkowitej destrukcji wróżby Daisy. Wszystkie przepowiednie jego uczniów były złe, niewłaściwe ale nie mógł ich za to winić. Sam był jasnowidzem i nie potrafił odnaleźć odrobiny sensu w programie nauczania Wróżbiarstwa w Hogwarcie. Jasnowidzenie było rzadką umiejętnością, więc jak można wymagać tego od całej klasy?

W wieku trzydziestu czterech lat, Draco zmęczył się monotonią Quidditcha i zdecydował się zostać nauczycielem. Zgłosił swoją kandydaturę na stanowisko przed wojną zajmowane przez Snape'a - a nawet był gotów zostać instruktorem Quidditcha - ale McGonagall uznała, że nadaje się do czegoś znacznie bardziej wartościowego (dla niej) - i tak właśnie został profesorem Wróżbiarstwa.

Ponieważ ledwo wiedział, co on tutaj do cholery robi, uznał, że ta cała sprawa nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Liście herbaty przecież cały czas wyglądają jak rozmoczone liście a on mógł prognozować pogodę patrząc na chmury a nie w kryształowe kule.

Tak więc, spróbował wyjaśnić.

\- Silne emocje mogą być katalizatorem dla wizji. - stwierdził z przekąsem, mając wielką nadzieje, że brzmi to profesjonalnie i wystarczy. Przecież nie będzie się zwierzał.

Richard Wood uniósł dłoń.

\- Mówimy o jakich emocjach?

\- To nie twój cholerny interes! - warknął.

W sali zapadła cisza. Uczniowie gapili się na niego zszokowani.

\- Hm, miałem na myśli... - odchrząknął. To za bardzo zbliżyło się do jego spraw osobistych, z których spowiadać się nie chciał. - Te zmiany... mają różnorakie podłoże emocjonalne... - powiedział bezradnie, napinając mięśnie. - Czasami... są to romantyczne uczucia, czasami opierają się też na prostych warunkach, które zmieniają stan emocjonalny. Mogą to być też hormony a czynniki środowiskowe mogą służyć za czynniki wyzwalające: ludzie, miejsca - wszystko, co ma znaczenie dla jednostki.

Uczniowie zaczęli między sobą szeptać, jakby nie mogąc uwierzyć w taką rolę emocji. Szybko się jednak opanowali i wtedy czyjaś dłoń wystrzeliła w powietrze.

Draco kiwnął głową.

\- Tak?

\- Dlaczego zrezygnował Pan z Armat? - zapytała twardo Rose Weasley.

\- Czy naprawdę jest pan mężem Harry'ego Pottera? - zapytał inny uczeń, niepewnym tonem.

\- Co robić, gdy gargulki pokazują swój tyłek?

\- Koniec zajęć! - przerwał im Draco.

Uczniowie zamknęli usta.

\- Panie profesorze! - Weasley znowu podniosła rękę. - Zostało nam jeszcze czterdzieści minut zajęć...

\- Koniec! - wrzasnął, powodując, że wszyscy spakowali swoje rzeczy i zaczęli tłoczyć się ku wyjściu z sali - na niższy poziom zamku prowadziła drabina w dół. Niektórzy w pośpiechu pospadywali z jej szczytu ale Draco był zbyt rozdrażniony, żeby się tym przejmować. Zamiast tego, zatrzasnął klapę, czym skrzywdził nieco palce Pranava Patila, po czym westchnął ciężko i wrócił do swojego biurka.

Nalał sobie herbaty i natychmiast opróżnił całą filiżankę. Zignorował przy tym liście, które zostały na dnie i przypominały wyglądem penisa. Potem potarł skronie. Nauczanie tych bachorów to było nie lada wyzwanie - cholernie ciężka praca. Postukał niecierpliwie stopą w podłogę i zdecydował się nalać sobie kolejnej filiżanki. Potem jego oczy skierowały się ku kryształowej kuli leżącej po prawej stronie biurka. Spróbował się na niej skupić wystarczająco mocno, żeby przewidzieć czy przykładowo straci palec w przeciągu pięciu dni.

Mężczyzna westchnął ponownie.

To było całkowicie bezużyteczne. Jego wysiłki, żeby się rozproszyć potęgowały jednie poczucie zaniepokojenia. Od miesięcy nie widział na oczy Harry'ego a teraz miał się zjawić i posłużyć jako gościnny wykładowca na zajęciach Obrony przed Czarną Magią siódmego rocznika.

Uniósł twarz znad kryształowej kuli, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek. Potem opróżnił trzecią filiżankę herbaty i wstał spokojnie, wygładzając szaty.

Kiedy wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, zauważył że Rita Skeeter wpatrywała się w niego z zachwytem, jakby spodziewała się, że zaraz wciągnie go w jakąś jakże bardzo pouczającą rozmowę, którą będzie potem mogła odpowiednio zredagować i opublikować w jednym ze swoich pamiętników. Stanowisko nauczyciela Historii Magii przejął Bint, gdy Binns w końcu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że już od dawna nie żyje, dzięki uprzejmości i delikatnych subtelności Krukonów. Przestarzały duch przeniósł się do lepszego świata w oszałamiająco majestatyczny sposób - zaczął migotać, potem wspaniale błyszczeć a potem zniknął. W dzisiejszych czasach na zajęciach Historii Magii, uczniowie poznawali szczegóły eskapad Pani Minister Magii H. Granger-Weasley, jej romanse z wampirami w międzyczasie oraz mało znaną karierę Toma Riddle'a jako tancerza liturgicznego.

Draco usiadł na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu, raczej w ponurym nastroju, wciąż nigdzie nie widząc Harry'ego. Uczniowie wciąż wtłaczali się do Sali, część już była pochłonięta jedzeniem posiłku. Nowy Duch Hufflepuffu - Fenrir Greyback - warczał na nich groźnie. Próbował też zmiażdżyć jednego ze swoich pierwszorocznych, który tylko wzdrygnął się i odsunął od niego.

Po przeciwnej stronie stołu siedział instruktor Quidditcha - Aidan Lynch - który zawsze mrugał bardzo powoli - jednym okiem na raz. Czarodziej próbował nabić ziemniaka widelcem ale spudłował - minął go zaledwie o kilka cali. Draco wzdrygnął się i odwrócił od niego wzrok.

Flitwick był już taki sędziwy i tak dziwnie ożywiony, że wyglądał jak czyjaś marionetka. Od niego też odwrócił wzrok i postarał się zignorować wytrwałego i radosnego profesora Zaklęć, który zawsze rozmawiał entuzjastycznie, wywijając przy tym małymi rączkami.

I wtedy oczy Draco zamigotały.

_\- Tęskniłem za tobą. - powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się i ściskając jego dłoń pod stołem._

Mrugając, blondyn zerknął na podwójne drzwi, które po sekundzie otworzyły się i do Wielkiej Sali - _w końcu_ \- wszedł Harry.

Uczniowie wyciągali szyję, próbując dostrzec tego słynnego aurora z niezwykłą blizną na czole. Zewsząd rozległy się szmery i szepty.

Oczy Harry'ego przemknęły szybko po stołach Domów i jego brwi zmarszczyły się z lekkim rozczarowaniem. Potem skierował wzrok na stół nauczycielski i jego twarz wyraźnie się rozjaśniła. Podszedł do niego, przeciskając się pomiędzy innymi wykładowcami, wymieniając pospieszne pozdrowienia i uściski ręki.

\- Pani prof... Minerwo. Miło mi cię znowu widzieć. - powiedział brunet, obejmując jej dłoń oburącz i rzucając jej znaczące spojrzenie.

W końcu udało mu się dotrzeć do pustego miejsca obok Draco. Zwykle to krzesło było zarezerwowane dla Goyle'a ale ten był _świadom_ dzisiejszego dnia, że _lepiej_ będzie dla niego, jak zje obiad w schowku na miotły na czwartym piętrze.

Auror usiadł obok i mruknął cicho:

\- Tęskniłem za tobą. - uśmiechnął się i ścisnął jego dłoń pod stołem. Potem pochylił się i pocałował go dość niechlujnie, ignorując nagłe sapnięcia dookoła. Dziewczęta wierciły się na swoich miejscach, chłopcy gapili się na nich, zaś McGonagall chrząkała na nich agresywnie.

Gdy w końcu się od siebie odsunęli, Harry wydawał się rozbawiony, zaś twarz Draco pozostała niewzruszona.

\- Gdzie są dzieci? - zapytał brunet.

\- Kogo to obchodzi?

\- Draco! - zganił go.

Mężczyzna westchnął.

\- Naprawdę, Harry? Tutaj, nie jesteśmy ich rodzicami a nauczycielami. My z pewnością nie mieliśmy żadnych opiekunek, gdy uczyliśmy się w Hogwarcie. Masz pojęcie jak niewygodne by to było?

Brunet skrzywił się i Draco poczuł ukłucie żalu - najwidoczniej Harry nie potrafił zobaczyć takiego scenariusza tak, jak on.

\- Więc po prostu ich ignorujesz? - zapytał delikatnie auror.

\- Tak, raczej tak. - odpowiedział bezwstydnie.

Harry rzucił mu paskudne spojrzenie, więc postanowił zmienić temat.

\- Jak tam Syriusz? - zapytał (jak mu się wydawało) nonszalancko.

\- Dobrze. Przesyła ci pozdrowienia. - odpowiedział Harry, posyłając mu pełne hipokryzji spojrzenie.

Draco mruknął coś niewyraźnego i wrócił do jedzenia, starając się nie wyglądać na bardzo rozczarowanego. Wbrew powszechnej polityce Hogwartu było sprowadzanie do niego dzieci poniżej 11stego roku życia. Twierdzono, że to zbyt niebezpieczne. Bzdury.

Uśmiechając się lekko, Harry sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął mugolskie urządzenie komunikacyjne.

\- Mam dla ciebie wiadomość od niego. Rzuciłem na niego kilka zaklęć. Powinno działać przez jakąś chwilę. - stwierdził, klikając jeden z guzików. Potem podał je Draco, który odebrał go z pewną dozą ostrożności.

Na małym ekranie był Syriusz - choć tak naprawdę to nie był on. Harry nazywał to coś "nagraniem".

\- Cześć, ojcze. - wymamrotał siedmiolatek. Jego włosy miały przedziałek równo na środku głowy, przez co rozchodziły się na dwie strony. - Tęsknię za tobą. - chłopiec przygryzł wargę, wyglądając na zawstydzonego. Spuścił spojrzenie na stół, nieco się wiercąc na swoim miejscu. - Hm... ale nie martw się. Mam się całkiem dobrze. Tata mnie karmi i w ogóle. I... ee... dużo się uczę. Matematyki i takie tam. Tak czy inaczej, mam nadzieję, że Teddy jakoś się zachowuje. I że Molly nie zachowuje się źle. Bardzo doceniam ten zestaw szachów, który mi przysłałeś. Wieże są całkiem...

Draco wydał z siebie przesadne ziewnięcie.

\- Serio? - zapytał go z niedowierzaniem Harry.

W odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się ponuro.

\- Niemal zapomniałem jaki potrafi być drobiazgowy.

\- Och, teraz to ma chyba jakąś złą passę.

Draco uniósł brwi.

\- No poważnie. Jednej nocy włożył ręczniki do szuflady ze sztućcami i na odwrót. Mógłbym przysiąc, że zrobił to celowo. Pilnuję go.

Blondyn ponownie skupił się na nagraniu.

\- Naciśnij "off" żeby obejrzeć następne. - dodał Harry, biorąc do ręki bułkę.

\- Sprawdź potem korytarz na trzecim piętrze. Molly uwielbia tam wpychać Teddy'ego.

Harry ponownie ścisnął jego dłoń wolną ręką, powodując, że blondyn uniósł wzrok.

\- Do zobaczenia dziś wieczorem. - mruknął, uśmiechając się zmysłowo.

Draco spuścił wzrok na telefon komórkowy. Jego policzki były czerwone.

Zadowolony Harry zaś wstał i wyszedł z Sali.

***

\- A to właśnie jest malutki Buchorożec. - powiedział Bill Weasley, wskazując na różowoskórego, przypominającego połączenie świni i chomika, nosorożca, który przypałętał się w okolice chaty.

Klasa będąca na zajęciach Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, przyglądała się uważnie. Krukoni zaciekle robili notatki, zaś Puchoni trzęśli się ze strachu. Maluch ziewnął.

\- Ich mięso jest uważane za przysmak w niektórych kulturach... - Bill zamilkł, gdy jego wzrok stał się nieostry a jego usta otworzyły się nieco szerzej, bardziej ukazując kły. Mężczyzna oblizał usta i wyraźnie zaczął się ślinić. - Są znane z tego, że są grube... całkiem soczyste... jędrne...

Zgromadzeni w pobliżu uczniowie zaczęli mruczeć do siebie ale nie miało to większego znaczenia dla prawdziwego smaku Buchorożca. Harry uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem, widząc tą scenę.

\- Przepraszam, Bill. - przerwał nauczycielowi, obejmując ramieniem Teddy'ego. Zmierzwił włosy nastolatka, na co ten uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem a jego włosy zmieniły się z granatowego na czarne - to było urocze, jak jego włosy reagowały na jego emocje.

Bill zamrugał, wyrwany z głębokiej zadumy.

\- Och, nie martw się, Harry. Dobrze cię widzieć. Klaso, to Harry Potter.

Szepty stały się głośniejsze i bardziej podekscytowane. Uczniowie całkowicie oderwali się od omawianego malucha, całą swoją uwagę skupiając na aurorze.

\- Harry ma duże doświadczenie z magicznymi stworzeniami, prawda? - zapytał profesor.

\- Ehm, chyba tak. - odpowiedział nieśmiało. - Zwłaszcza z testralami i hipogryfami...

\- Czy to prawda, że umie pan rozmawiać z wężami? - zapytał odważnie jeden Krukon.

Harry pokiwał głową.

\- Słyszałem, że ma pan doświadczenie w oswajaniu smoków. Czy to prawda?

\- Można tak powiedzieć. Tak czy inaczej, naprawdę nie chciałem wam przeszkadzać. Chciałem tylko zobaczyć się z synem, zanim znowu będę musiał lecieć. - wyjaśnił, klepiąc Teddy'ego po plecach.

\- Jesteś synem Harry'ego Pottera?! - wykrzyknął zaskoczony Puchon.

Harry zamrugał.

_To miała być tajemnica?_

Włosy Teddy'ego zrobiły się różowe. W rzeczywistości, _wściekle_ różowe. Tak właściwie to zaczął się chyba kamuflować, próbując przybrać wygląd tej świnki, którą dzisiaj omawiali na zajęciach. Harry byłby tym zaniepokojony, gdyby nie wiedział, że chłopiec jest metamorfomagiem.

Teddy pospiesznie oderwał się od bruneta, po czym potknął się o własne nogi i runął jaki długi na trawę, bez krztyny jakiejkolwiek godności. Harry wypuścił z siebie ciche świśnięcie i subtelnie cofnął się. Więc chłopiec wciąż był niezgrabny...

Od razu, gdy się odsunął, nastolatka otoczyła grupa przyjaciół. Zanim Harry się ewakuował, rzucił jeszcze jedno, ostatnie spojrzenie na syna. Puchon był właśnie pochłaniany i najprawdopodobniej przy okazji deptany, przez swój cały szósty rocznik.

***

Tego wieczoru, Harry przyszedł do kwater Draco.

\- _Mówiłem ci._ \- stwierdził blondyn.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że to tajemnica. - odpowiedział, wciąż nieco zaniepokojony faktem, że Teddy ukrył wszystkie swoje powiązania z nim.

Draco przewrócił oczami.

\- I nadal nie udało mi się złapać Molly. - dodał brunet, coraz bardziej zmartwiony.

\- Bez wątpienia się przed tobą chowa.

Harry spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

\- Jak możesz być taki nonszalancki w tej sprawie?

\- Przepraszam. - westchnął Draco, opierając się o biurko. - Dla mnie pewnikiem jest, że są blisko. - przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi. - O właśnie.

Kiedy blondyn otworzył, Harry akurat ściągał jeden ze swoich butów. Jego oczy zarejestrowały tylko jakąś jasną smugę i wrzask "Tato!", zanim został zaatakowany. Upadł na podłogę, podczas gdy na nim usiadła szczupła blondynka, przytulając się mocno do jego piersi.

\- Molly. - sapnął, widząc Draco stojącego nad nimi z uśmiechem.

Dziewczynka odsunęła się, by spojrzeć na niego. Jej szmaragdowe oczy były równie jasne, co zawsze a kolano wbijała w jego lewą nerkę.

Ale było warto.

Molly uśmiechnęła się i poprawiła swoje okulary.

\- Tęskniłam za tobą!

Harry usiadł.

\- Też za tobą tęskniłem. - powiedział, łapiąc ją w niedźwiedzi uścisk.

\- Jak tam Syriusz? - zapytała dziewczynka.

\- Poprawny jak zawsze. A teraz, pozwól mi na ciebie spojrzeć. - Harry wstał i przytrzymał córkę na wyciągnięcie ręki, że się jej uważniej przyjrzeć.

W wieku trzynastu lat nadal była mała i rozczochrana. Miała długie włosy, których kilka skołtunionych pasemek zwisało jej luźno w okolicach twarzy. Jak zwykle, miała na sobie okrągłe okulary i niechlujnie zawiązany ślizgoński krawat. Poza ogólnym zmiętoszeniem, była zaskakująco śliczną dziewczyną.

\- Nadal prześladujesz swojego starszego brata? - zażartował Harry.

\- Och, tato! - Molly uderzyła go figlarnie, co wcale nie zmniejszyło poczucia bolesności. Mężczyzna zatoczył się lekko do tyłu, trzymając się za bok. - Dobrze wiesz, że to Teddy zawsze zaczyna!

Jeśli miał być szczery, to w życiu nie widział, by to Puchon zaczynał jakikolwiek spór.

\- Nie takie rzeczy słyszałem.

Molly odwróciła się, rzucając podejrzliwe spojrzenie Draco. Ten uniósł ręce w geście absolutnej niewinności i kapitulacji.

\- Jak twoje stopnie? - zapytał brunet.

Dziewczynka odwróciła się do niego.

\- Teddy'ego też pytałeś o oceny?

\- Oczywiście. - skłamał. Odkąd pamiętał, Teddy zawsze był najlepszym uczniem w swojej klasie.

Molly skrzyżowała ramiona.

\- Lubię Obronę.

\- To jej najlepszy przedmiot. - zapewnił go Draco. - Eliksiry także.

Harry poczuł, że jego klatka piersiowa zaraz zostanie rozerwana z dumy.

\- A co do Wróżbiarstwa, to nie ma do niego za grosz cierpliwości. Weź Numerologię zamiast tego. - kontynuował Draco, wymieniając szybkie spojrzenie z Harrym.

\- To nie ma sensu! - jęknęła Ślizgonka.

\- I może się bardziej postarać na Mugoloznawstwie. - dodał Draco.

Harry prychnął. _O ironio._

Zwrócił tym uwagę na siebie jasnych oczu.

\- Kiedy znów cię zobaczę? - dopytywała się Molly.

\- Na Boże Narodzenie. Tak sądzę.

Córka ścisnęła go mocniej, przez co skrzywił się niemiłosiernie, gdy niemal usłyszał jak kruszą mu się żebra. Nie wiedział, skąd mała wzięła tyle siły i że może być taka "gwałtowna" nawet w kwestii swoich uczuć.

\- Molly. Jest prawie cisza nocna. - przypomniał dziewczynce Draco.

\- Nieee! - jęknęła w proteście, zgniatając Harry'ego jeszcze mocniej.

\- Mówię poważnie. - warknął nauczyciel, przechodząc ze swojego łagodnego tonu na ten bardziej szorstki.

Molly sapnęła i przez kilka kolejnych sekund wcisnęła się w aurora, wyglądając jakby chciała przejąć jego ciało, duszę i młodość. Lub coś w tym guście. Gdy w końcu się odsunęła, wyglądała na przygnębiona.

\- Pa, tato. - wymamrotała.

\- Zobaczymy się wkrótce. - powiedział Harry, głaszcząc jej włosy.

Przygryzając wargę, Ślizgonka odwróciła się i ostentacyjnie ignorując Draco, opuściła jego kwatery, zatrzaskując za sobą niesamowicie mocno drzwi.

Blondyn oparł się o przeciwległą ścianę, skrzyżował ramiona i uśmiechnął się leniwie.

\- Jest dobrą aktorką.

\- Ciekawe, po kim to ma.

Draco przewrócił oczami.

\- Teraz przyjdzie moja kolej, żeby za tobą potęsknić. - zauważył.

Harry zwilżył wargi.

\- Och, oczywiście. - odpowiedział z ciemniejącymi oczami. - Mamy czas do rana.

\- Więc lepiej dobrze go wykorzystaj.

Brunet odetchnął głęboko i przyjrzał się mężowi. Potem podszedł do niego, złapał jego ręce i umieścił je na swoim tyłku. Draco prychnął i wtedy Harry go pocałował, przyciskając mocniej do ściany. Kradł mu pocałunek za pocałunkiem.

Blondyn sięgnął do jego włosów i wyjął mu różdżkę zza ucha.

\- _Nox._ \- wyszeptał.

**KONIEC**

**Author's Note:**

> Tym razem całkowity koniec „Gościa". Autorka oryginału zakończyła tą serię.
> 
> I z racji tego, że mogę to pozwólcie, że zastanowię się głośno nad trzema rzeczami, które mnie nurtowały przez tłumaczenie tego tekstu:
> 
> 1). Co takiego zrobił Neville, że wsadzili go do Azkabanu? – Ktoś w sumie zadał to pytanie autorce, to odpisała w komentarzu, że sama nie ma pojęcia :D
> 
> 2). Jakim cudem Greyback został Duchem Hufflepuffu? Co się stało z Grubym Mnichem? – Zakończenie jest pod tym względem otwarte. Można samemu sobie wybrać powody
> 
> 3). Kto opisał eskapadę szukania horkruksów, wplótł w to romans Hermiony z jakimiś wampirami i dodatkowo opisał Voldemorta jako tancerza? – Stawiałam na Ritę może ale z drugiej strony nawet ona nie ma tak nie po kolei w głowie :D
> 
> A co do Molly i jej przydziału w szkole - tak, mała została Ślizgonką. Wcześniej nosiła kolory Hufflepuffu z trzech możliwych powodów: albo po prostu się jej podobały, albo chciała zostać tam przydzielona, albo to wpływ Teddy'ego :D
> 
> To tyle, do zobaczenia! :D


End file.
